BBB'S SOMVLAK
by RachironeRuya01
Summary: Baca ajalahh, dijamin ketawa sendiri XD Maaf, author bingung mau kasih summary apa :v Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..
1. Eronmen? Ironman?

Suatu hari di sebuah apatement...

Ahh, kelamaan! langsung ajah!

xxx

"Uuuuu, bosaaann!"

Seorang anak laki-laki serba oranye#kecualimukadanbadan, sedang tiduran di atas karpet, merasa bosan karena tidak ada hal menarik hari ini untuk di bakar, jadi dia cuma guling-guling ga jelas sambil menggerutu gak jelas pula.

Ia tidak sadar kalau ada benda*manusia, sedang menatapnya dengan muka datar, mata merah menyala miliknya menatap bosan makhluk oranye yang dari tadi cuman gulang-guling kiri kanan, depan belakang, atas bawah(?)#yangmerasaambigusilahkancuciotak#

Hali: "Kau sedang apa sih?"

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka ada yang buka suara, dan itu adalah si pemilik mata _Tokyo Ghoul_ #Kokmalahanime?#

Api: "Aah, Kak Hali, Api bosen banget hari ini, pengen nonton film"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Hali hanya mengerlingkan bola matanya, _bodo' amat_.

Api: "Eh, eh, Kak Hali tau gak film yang judulnya, ituu, ngg..."

Halilintar hanya diam dan duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan lengan dan kakinya dengan raut malas#silahkanbayangkan!, menunggu lanjutan perkataan adiknya, sedangkan Api sibuk berpikir.

Hali: "Apa? Dora the Explorer?"

Api: "Dappakk! Bukan ituu! Mm, Oh ya! kalo gak salah judulnya, ERONMAN!"

Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya.

Hali: "Maksudmu IRON MAN?"

Api: *cemberut*

Api: "Bukan kakk, tapi ERONMAN!"

Hali: "Kamu salah, yang bener IRON MAN!"

Api: "Iya ERONMEN!

Hali: "I-R-O-N-M-A-N"

Api: "Iyaaa ERONMEN KHAANNN! #muncrat# #ngomongkagakwoles#

Hali: "NI ANAK NGEYEL KEK KARET PENTIL! UDAH DI BILANGIN YANG BENER ITU IRONMAN! PAKE 'I'!" #ikutanmarah#

Api: "POKOKNYA YANG BENER ERONMAN, PAKE 'E'!"

Hali: "NGELUNJAK BANGET SIHH! NI ANAK BAHASA INGGRIS DAPET BERAPA COBA?! YANG BENER ITU IRONMAN APIII!"

Api: "KAK HALI BEGO! KALO IRONMAN KAN SETRIKAAN YANG KAYAK PUNYANYA KAK GEMPA! NOHH!" #nunjukGempayanglaginyetrikabaju#

Hali: "NJAAYYYYYY! YANG BENER ITU IRON MAN! TAU IRON GAK?! ITU LOO, BOYBAND YANG LAGUNYA MIAN.. MIAN.. APALAH ITU!"

Api: "Itu IKON! GWAAAAHHHHH!" #frustasi#

 **.**

 **.**

Taufan: #ikutannimbrung# Napain aja sih? ikut pentas Opera?"

Hali: "Taufan gwe mau nanya ke lu, yang bener ERONMEN apa IRON MAN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Taufan: "RERENMEN" #mukapolos"

Hali/Api: #FUUUUUUUUU...#

Hali: "Daffuuukkk, apadah biadab gwe kagak guna lagi.. Bhayy! #pergi# #nyesel# #frustasi# #lompatkejurang# #Gempamenggila#

#Skip#

Api/Taufan: #Kicep#

Api: "Nggg.. Kalo kata kak Hali yang betul IRON MAN, tadi kenapa pas ditanya kak Taufan jawab NENENMEN?"

Taufan: "Bajirutttt! NENENMEN? RERENMEN kalii"

Api: "Ah, yaa.."

Taufan: "yaaa.. kagak tau juga ane :3"

Api: "Kak Taufan sukanya ngaco -_-"

Taufan: "NENENMEN lebih ngaco juga kalii"

Api: "hmm"

Taufan: "Apadah, gak jadi nih nonton NENENMEN nya?"

Api: "Mana ada pilem begituan pe'a -_-"

 **.**

 **.**

Thorn: #tibatiba# Api! gwe punya pilem kesukaan lu! nonton yokk! nih, baru aja donlot! ORONMEN kan?"

Taufan: "... -_-"

Api : "AIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH! KAGAK PEDULI LAGI ANE DAHH! MAU ERONMEN! IRON MEN! RERENMEN! NENENMEN! APALAGI INI! ORONMEN! API GAK PEDULI! API CAVEKKK! PILEM BIADAB SEMPRUL TRALALA! #lompatkejurang# #ngikutHalilintar#

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hallooo... jumpa lagii sama Rune!**_

 _ **Btw garing yahh? Hehheheh maafkan skill author yah..**_

 _ **udah ah, dari pada banyak cakcok, ane tinggal dulu yeee!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa baca 'imagening with boboiboy' masa yang nyumbang nickname cuma dikit sihh.. kalo gak ada yang nyumbang, semakin lama author nunggu, semakin males author ngetik :v**_

 _ **Ya sudahlahh...**_

 _ **Salam hangat dari author: Rachi_Rune**_


	2. Gara-gara kolak

**XXX**

Suatu sore, di sebuah rumah yang setiap harinya selalu cetar membahana karena di tinggali 7 makhluk asing yang kalo udah ngecepek setengah mati sudah membuat tetangga samping-kiri-kanan-belakang dan depan sampe sakit telinga.

Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tempat persembunyian mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti bom atom meledak. Hanya keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu.

Oh! Ternyata ke-7 makhluk itu sedang puasa rajab #pantesan tetangga pada adem anyem#

Tiga makhluk ga jelas yakni Taufan, Solar, dan Halilintar sibuk bersiap-siap mempersiapkan makam #makan# untuk berbuka.

Gempa yang noteband memegang seluruh alih kendali dapur lagi tepar di kamar, jadi dia nggak bisa melancarkan tugasnya. Ceritanya dia lagi baper gegara Yaya mutusin dia #kembali jadi single#

#efek baper merajalela#

[Sedangkan di dapur]

Solar: Eh bantet, ambilin pisang gih! #lagi masak santan#

Taufan: iyee, dimane?

Solar: Di kulkas lah!

Taufan: #ngebuka kulkas# Ni pisang kok warnanya cokelat gini, gede lagi! #senyum GaJe#

Hali: Oi! inget lu lagi puasa! #ngedumel#

Taufan: astagfirullah, maapkan topan yaallah #istighfar untuk kesekian kalinya#

Solar: Cepetan bawa sini pan! Santannya udah nggak sabar di kasih pisang! #apalahh#

Taufan: iyeee.. nyok #ngasih pisang#

Solar: yaelahh, di potong2 dulu kali! Lu mau si api keselek pisang segede ini!

Taufan: mending, dari pada keselek kulit duren -_- #manyun# lagian lu tadi nggak bilang -_- #motong pisang di pojokan#

Solar: oi bantet! Ngapain lu motong pisang di pojokan kayak orang setres! Motongnya di samping Hali sono! #agak marah# #nunjuk Halilintar#

Taufan: #kok we jadi serba salah# -_- #pindah di samping Halilintar#

Terjadilah pebincangan kecil antara Taufan dan Halilintar.

Taufan: Bang, Solar lagi pemes kali yeh?

Hali: hmm -_- dia kelaperan paling #motong pisang#

Taufan: Eh! Sambet kera sakti lu? Masa' motong pisangnya digigit segala sih?! #tatapan jijik#

Hali: #gigitin pisang# we mau bersedekah air liur limeted edition we, kan lumayan dapet pahala mumpung puasaan. Seharusnya lu bersyukur!

Taufan: bersyukur bersyukur, pala lu kesungkur. Disgastid yu now! #sok pake bahasa inglis#

Hali: Sok lu pake bahasa inglis -_-

Taufan: so, wats meter? #cielah, ini authornya yang nggak bisa inglis apa Taufannya yak?#

Hali: #wehh nantang pake inglis ni anak#

Taufan: #lari ke Solar# Solarrr! Masa' Bang Hali motong pisangnya pake di gigit segala! Jijik mah! #mewek#

Solar: banyak omong lu! Udah cepetan masukin pisang nye! Ntar keburu gosong ni! #ngaduk ngaduk santan pake sekop#

Halilintar: #masukin pisang#

Taufan: #pandangan histeris# #dimakan nggak ye?#

Solar: #tatapan tombong# #salto sambil masukin garem#

TauHali: -_-'

Solar: #muter muterin panci pake jari kelingking(?)# #solar tombong#

TauHali: plis stop -_- #mojok#

Solar: #panasin kolak pake kuasa# #alhasil, santan ama pisangnya jadi kolak laknat#

HaliTau: Aaggrrhh silauu! My Eyes!

Hali: Pan! Panggilin Gempa cepetan! Keburu parah nanti kolaknya!

Taufan: wokeh! #ngibrit cari Gempa#

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Solar: #nge-debus sambil ngaduk kolak laknat# gimana bang? Gua pro kan? #tombong#

Hali: semerdeka lu dah -_- #strightface#

Solar: #masukin air ke panci sambil nari tor-tor#

Gempa: HEHH! Ngapain lu pada!

Solar: #kicep# weehh, ada masternya

Gempa: kapan selese kalo lu naruh bahan-bahannya pake style segala! -_-

Solar: bentar lagi buk..

Gempa: #cabut#

Solar: Heh! Bang! Sini deh! #nunjuk Hali#

Hali: apa weh?

Solar: coba icip icip dulu ni kolak #nyodorin sendok#

Hali: #icip#

Solar: gimana! Kayak kolak resto bintang lima khan?! #senyum tombong#

Hali: Bwahhh! Otak lu di dengkul! Mana ada resto bintang lima nyediain kolak kegosongan kayak gineh! Ini lebih ke opor pisangg!

Solar: #icip#

Hali# banyakan gaya sih -_-#

Solar: weehh! Iyee, kayak opor pisang! Gimana nih bangg! Masa' mau masak lagii! #ngibrit kayak wong seteress#

Hali: salah lu sendiri, masak pake style segala. Lu kagak bakal mungkin masuk tv!

Solar: aiiihhhh! Gimana nihh! #keringet dingin# ngg.. tambahin minyak sayur ama daging cecak enak kali yah..

Hali: serah lu, gua udah kagak kuat #ngangkat tangan di kamera(?)#

Solar: #ngobrak-abrik kulkas# tambahin telor buaya bakal enak kali yah?.. #nyemplungin telor buaya ke panci#

Hali: Lar, nambahin apapun juga gak bakal balik ke kolak lagi -_-

Solar: #icip# weehhh! Bang! Malah tambah mirip opor cicak!(?)

Hali: sudahlah #pasrah#

Di meja makan..

Akhirnya Solar dan Halilintar terpaksa menghidangkan kolak cecakbuaya laknat ke lainnya yang sudah pada blingsetan kelaperan #ngebetbukapuasa#

Hali: mari sebelum kita berbuka, kita dengarkan sambutan dari sang kakak tertua Halilintar, selaku saya sendiri.. waktu dan tempat saya persilahkan.. #elahhh#

All: -_- -,- :v

Hali: bleh..bleh..bleh..bleh..bleh...bleh.. #kultuum# (kuliah tujuh puluh menit)

All: -_- -_- -_- -_- somvlakk! Buruan keburu pagi!

Hali: oke2 marilah kita berdoa, berdoa mulai..

All: #berdoa#

Setelah itu, mereka semua makan kolak absurdnya Solar dan..

Terjadi fenomena muntah berjamaah.

All, kecuali SolarHali: SOLAARRR! MASA LU TEGA NGASIH KITE MAKAN OPOR CECAK! SAMPE ADA TELOR BUAYA DI DALEMNYEE!

Solar: #manyun# #mringiskuda#

Api: #keselek telor buaya#

Hali: sudah kuduga bakal separah ini #mijit kepala#

 **XXX**

Rune: gimana-gimana? Garing kah? Ngakak kah? Maap kalo GaJe yah~ kalo mau tau kelanjutan episodenya silahkan klik follow/favorite

Hali: we bakal tunggu reviews kalian

RuneRachi: byee!


End file.
